Cat And Mouse
by hopefulmemoir
Summary: Malcolm has a secret crush he shouldn't have. Will finds out and decides to use the information to his advantage. Will/Malcolm.


This is Will/Malcolm so if you don't like slash you won't like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

It wasn't obvious, but there was dislike between cabin six and cabin seven. Most campers brushed it off as friendly competition, only the members of these cabins felt true disdain. Malcolm hadn't noticed it when he first arrived. He'd been young and was unclaimed for a few days upon arriving. He liked cabin seven. They sang, played music, were healers and archers, they had so many talents that were really impressive. When his mother claimed him, friendly smiles turned to cold glares. They hid them well. Only children of Athena saw it. Malcolm's siblings returned the looks with plots and tricks to embarrass the cabin. Nothing harmful. Apollo's children took the tricks good-naturedly, playing them off as fun and games.

But the hate was there and they all felt it.

Athena's children avoided the infirmary. That was cabin seven's domain and if a child of the wisdom goddess ended up there, they mysteriously caught a flu that spread through the entire cabin like wildfire, yet no other camper caught it.

It became more of a problem as Malcolm got older. There was more active animosity between older children. Bitter fights and meaner tricks. But that wasn't Malcolm's problem. His problem was a certain child of the sun god. A boy.

The teen grunted and slashed the dummy. Why was it that damn archer always popped into his head when he was trying to focus?

"Stupid!" Malcolm shouted and struck the dummy again.

"It's not going to strike back." Malcolm jumped and spun around. The object of his frustration was smirking coolly. His sky blue eyes were alight with something akin to pleasure. His short blond hair was messy on his head. Will Solace was a handsome guy and he knew it too.

"I know that." Malcolm growled. "What are you doing here?"

"A little birdy told me your sister found something great." Will turned his nose up as he approached. There was mockery in his words. "My father is upset. He never wanted Athena's glory to be restored." Malcolm's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said, a little birdy." Will turned his head to the horizon. It was early, just before sunrise. Malcolm liked going out before the arena got busy.

"Look, I'm training here so…"

"I know that." Malcolm refrained from flinching when the other male's lips brushed his ear. "I came to see you, Malcolm."

"I-"

"Wanted to see me too, don't you?" Malcolm's breath hitched when Will touched his jaw. His fingers were calloused either from bows or instruments, probably both. "I see the way you look at me. Anger, like all your siblings, but buried under all…that…hate…" Malcolm closed his eyes as Will walked his fingers across his chest. The younger teen gasped when his jaw was turned. "Lust." Will breathed, his lips a breath away from Malcolm's. "I hated it at first." Will let go and walked away; leaving the other demigod trembling. "A child of your mother looking at me in such a way? That's borderline blasphemous." Malcolm's breath left him when Will grabbed his shoulders and pulled his back flush with the taller blonde's chest. "And then I thought…what a _pleasure_ it would be to…corrupt you."

"Don't touch me." Malcolm twisted from Will's hold and glared at the older demigod. "It's just a stupid crush."

"We both don't believe that." Will smirked. Malcolm gritted his teeth before composing himself. He was smarter than Will. "Think all you want. Wisdom goes out the window when the body wants something. Romance doesn't make sense, it doesn't have to."

"Stay away from me." Malcolm ordered. He forced himself calm and spoke evenly. Will clapped.

"I am impressed! It takes…a lot of control…I'd like to see you lose it."

"You won't." Malcolm gritted with a promise in his voice. Will laughed. It was like a song, pleasant and light.

"Is that a challenge?" Will asked. Malcolm hated being toyed with.

"No. Now leave me alone."

"Mm, you are wise, aren't you? Never engage an enemy you can't win against."

"I didn't-"

"Cowardly, but I suppose it saves you the effort."

"You're just trying to rile me up. It won't work."

"I think it might." Malcolm readied his sword.

"I said back off." Malcolm ordered. Will threw his arms up.

"Alright, alright." Will started backing away. The son of Apollo was still smirking cockily, and Malcolm wanted to run at the older teen and wipe it off his face, preferably with his fists… "Do you know why you can't win, Malcolm?"

"I can and I would." Malcolm snapped. "I know war strategy."

"But do you see ahead?" Malcolm remained quiet. Of course he did. Looking ahead and predicting an enemy's next move is a huge part of success in war. "You can be the best at something: tricks, weapons, hand-to-hand…but it all falls apart when your enemy knows what you're going to do, before you've made the move…or even, before you've thought of it."

"If your father can see all that and know, then why is it my mother is the king's wise advisor, hmm?"

"The king trusts your mother." Will turned away. "No one is foolish enough to trust us. The fun of knowing what everyone else is going to do is being able to pick the path that everyone takes." Malcolm threw his knife. It struck a tree right near Will's head. The son of Apollo jumped and turned back.

"I missed." Malcolm commented. The healer bristled and yanked the knife out.

"I won't."

"And then what? Chiron won't accept murder, mutilation; it's all against the rules, William."

"Bastard." Will threw the knife at Malcolm's feet. "I accept your challenge."

"I-" Malcolm looked at the knife. "But-" His eyes were wide.

"You threw it first, not me. Let's play cat and mouse. We'll see how fast you can run." Malcolm threw another knife. It cut Will's upper arm. The laceration was shallow and only a small amount of blood trickled out.

"Stay away from me!" Malcolm commanded and ran off. He hated the fear that leached into his voice. It didn't matter. Whatever 'game' Will wanted to play, Malcolm wouldn't lose.

~o-o-o~

The return of the demigods from Greece was a huge relief for Malcolm, mainly because his sister was among that crew and he really needed to talk to her. Will was driving him crazy. Ok, Will hadn't actually spoken to him since they had met in the arena, but that was because Malcolm was avoiding him. It was the looks. He _felt_ them. Everywhere. Will was watching him everywhere he went and it was driving the son of Athena crazy.

"Malcolm!" Annabeth hugged her younger brother tightly. "How are you? Have you been taking care of the cabin?"

"Of course." Malcolm murmured. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

"They just returned from Greece, and we only just made peace with the Romans. You don't want to steal the greatest heroine of all time from her moment, do you?" Malcolm shot the nastiest glare he could manage at Will.

"We can talk later." Annabeth smiled before she dispersed to speak with other campers: siblings, friends, acquaintances and the like.

"Stay away from me." Malcolm ordered darkly.

"Naughty, I like that." Will stepped closer, too close for Malcolm's comfort. A hand wound around his waist before the son of wisdom could put distance between them. "If you don't play by the rules, I'm going to have to punish you."

"Rules?" Malcolm gritted and glared at the older demigod.

"This is our game. Not your sister's. No external parties can know about the game."

"You just made that up, and I don't want to play this game or whatever it is." Malcolm shoved Will away.

"You shouldn't have agreed to play then."

"I didn't! You're insane!" Malcolm flinched when he was forced against the wall of a cabin. He looked up at Will, whose normally bright eyes were darkened. It was a frightening look.

"I am _not_ insane." Will whispered. "Insanity is doing the same thing over and over, expecting different results. I am not insane." And then he was gone. Malcolm was left breathless and he hated that it wasn't fear making him feel this way.

"Hey, are you alright?" Malcolm turned his head. Connor Stoll had an arched brow, and he was looking at Will's retreating form. "Will isn't giving you a hard time, is he?"

"No." Malcolm grumbled. He wouldn't put it past the son of Apollo to kidnap him and 'punish' him if he did disobey the rules of this…game. "He's just an ass."

"I'd be an ass too if I had a mother like his." Malcolm looked at Connor.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I shouldn't…er, have said anything." Connor smiled nervously. Malcolm pushed off the wall and approached the son of Hermes. Malcolm knew the teen was friends with Will; they had arrived around the same time and were close in age.

"Do tell." Malcolm requested, his stormy eyes transfixed on the trickster.

"No, I can't. I really can't." Connor shook his head. Malcolm narrowed his eyes.

"Think about this for a second, Connor." The younger Stoll brother shook his head.

"Honestly? I'd rather face your wrath than his." And Connor walked away. The son of Athena refrained from roaring in anger and stormed off to his cabin. Fuck the party. He needed to do math or he was going to rip someone apart. Math was something Malcolm did when he was stressed. That sounded crazy, but math made sense. There was generally a solution and usually there was only one. So Malcolm did it to focus on something and block out the rest of the world, because math required attention.

"Malcolm?" Malcolm turned to the door. Annabeth was smiling softly. "It's dinner."

"Already?"

"You've been in here for five hours, Malcolm." Malcolm looked down and saw he'd done hundreds of problems. "Is something bothering you?" Malcolm looked at his sister. She had closed the door, yet that _gaze_ was back.

"I just had homework." Malcolm lied. Annabeth nodded, knowing full well her brother was lying but out of respect she didn't pry.

"Come on then, let's get dinner." The mess hall was packed. Romans and Greeks sat wherever they could. It was pretty unusual for the son of Athena but he wasn't bothered by it. He got his dinner and ended up on a bench (the tables were all completely occupied) and started eating.

"You look distracted." Malcolm looked right. Percy was sitting beside him with a plate of food as well.

"What?"

"I said hey half a dozen times." Percy informed. "I mean, if you don't want to talk that's cool."

"Oh! No, I'm ah…just a bit tired. Aren't you going to eat with my sister?" Malcolm didn't really like the idea of Annabeth and Percy dating. He'd caught them alone one too many times. He didn't want anyone to hurt his older sister.

"Yeah." Percy looked away. His eyes were hurt. "We're not together anymore."

"Why?" Malcolm muttered. "You two were so happy." Percy blushed faintly.

"When we fell to…" His gaze grew distant. "After we escaped and we only just did, something powerful had to be sacrificed. We didn't know it until after we were back on the ship and we weren't in love with each other anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Percy shook his head and made it obvious he didn't want to talk about it. "Are you looking forward to seeing your mother?"

"Yes!" Percy gasped and began speaking animatedly about it. Malcolm absently ate as Percy talked. He was a permanent camper because his father had died in a car accident a few years ago. He liked hearing about the mortal world and often wished he had somewhere to go so he could experience it more.

"Your mother sounds like the sweetest woman on the planet." The voice made Malcolm tense. Will was leaning forward and towards him, getting in his personal space. When had that blasted demigod gotten there and why hadn't the son of Athena noticed?

"She is amazing." Percy admitted, smiling. "I hope she got my phone call…"

"I'm sure she did and I'm sure she's eager to see you." Will smiled. Malcolm looked at the archer.

"What about your mother, Will?" Malcolm asked. "What is she like?" Will leaned away from Malcolm. Percy held an expectant look.

"She's well." Will offered.

"You don't go and stay with her?" Percy asked, much to Malcolm's amusement.

"No, I don't." Will replied stiffly.

"How come?" Percy continued to pry. Malcolm felt sick pleasure settle in him at the sight of Will squirming. Thank the gods Percy had terrible manners sometimes.

"If I'm honest, it's because she's…evil." The answer surprised Malcolm. The son of Apollo smiled then, but it wasn't cocky or kind.

"Oh." Percy smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't apologize. There was nothing that could be done." Percy had an empty plate so the son of Poseidon left. Malcolm looked at his unfinished food. "You are a clever young man." Will's breath ghosted his ear, but Malcolm was unbothered by it.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Will furrowed his brow at Malcolm.

"You're being sincere."

"A mother is supposed to give her children a fighting chance. She's supposed to love and care for her kids. So…whatever evil your mother is, I'm sorry." Will grunted and left. Malcolm picked at the rest of his meal. He probably shouldn't have said that but he was glad he did.

~o-o-o~

The Apollo cabin had the brilliant idea of putting on a play as a means to bring Romans and Greeks closer.

"We want to have fun with this," Kayla began explaining, "So we would like volunteers to partake as roles. Anyone is welcome!" Malcolm groaned. Who in their right mind would volunteer? But as roles were called, people began lifting their hands and were selected as such. The son of Athena shook his head and watched as many kids gathered at the bottom, nervously chattering. Malcolm noticed the absence of his siblings, not that he was surprised. Time rehearsing was better spent working, designing or training.

"Who would like to play the princess?" Kayla asked.

"Raise your hand, Malcolm." A soft voice cooed in his ear. Malcolm raised his hand. He blinked and looked to his right. Drew was smirking coyly.

"Alright Malcolm, come down." Kayla beckoned him.

"Wait-" He looked at his hand.

"It'll be fun!" His back was clapped and soon he found himself in front of everyone.

"I-I didn't-I was stretching!" Malcolm protested.

"It's just for fun." Kayla neatly wrote his name next to the role of princess. "Who wants to play the prince?" Will, naturally, volunteered. Malcolm gritted his teeth when the taller blond draped his arm across Malcolm's shoulders.

"Looks like we're shipping in this play. Should be fun." Will remarked. A lot of kids were laughing. Aphrodite's kids were whispering excitedly.

"I hate you." Malcolm bit out.

"You weren't paying attention, and Drew loves seeing boys kiss."

"W-what?" Malcolm glared. "Are you kidding?" Will dropped his arm. Malcolm grabbed his hair. "You are…" Malcolm shook his head and sighed. "Impossible."

"Thanks." The camp was eager to see the play so practicing began the following morning. The night before Malcolm had been given a script. He didn't have too many lines, but he had to act like a damsel in distress which really, really sucked. Malcolm looked at his script briefly. Connor had volunteered to be the bad guy, so he was next to Malcolm. They were just running lines.

"You'll never see your princess again!" Connor bellowed.

"Save me, oh valiant prince." Malcolm spoke evenly. Everyone looked at him.

"If there was such a thing as anti-enthusiasm that would be it." Lacy commented. People nodded in agreement.

"This is for fun." Connor nudged Malcolm. "Put some effort in."

"Don't overact." Will added. Malcolm scowled.

"From the top!" Kayla requested.

"You'll never see your princess again!"

"Save me, oh valiant prince!" Malcolm cried.

"Fear not princess! I will rescue you!" Malcolm and Connor exited. They continued on, running through different scenes. It wasn't a long play, much to Malcolm's relief. The son of wisdom glared at Will when he sat with him.

"You told Drew to charmspeak me, didn't you?" Malcolm grumbled.

"It took little effort." Will grinned.

"Why?" Malcolm asked. "What's the point? Why are you doing this?"

"I really want to see you in a dress." The son of Athena blinked at the words.

"You-but-I don't-"

"Cabin ten is designing the costumes." Will added. "Speak of the devil, hey Drew."

"Will." She gave a fluttered wave. "I have a rough sketch of the costumes. She sat down next to the son of Apollo. Malcolm watched in horror when his dress came up.

"I can't wear that!" Malcolm gasped.

"You have the legs for it, don't worry." Drew assured.

"But-but…" Malcolm desperately searched for a reason not to wear the short, fluffy, frilly, pink dress. "I-princesses always wear long dresses and…and…and…" The son of Athena bit his lip. "Pink isn't my colour!" Drew and Will stared at him, silent.

"You…are absolutely right! Pink would clash with your eyes! I can't believe I thought it would work. And you're right about the length too. Hmm, I'll have to rethink this one." And Drew left.

"Pink isn't your colour?" Will remarked with a grin. "I'd say it works quite well with your eye colour…considering how badly you're blushing right now and how cute it looks."

"I'm going to bed." Malcolm left before anyone could protest. He went to his cabin and flopped down carelessly on his bunk. He didn't notice his sister for five minutes.

"Ahem." Malcolm turned and looked up at Annabeth. "What are you doing?"

"Drew charmspoke me into volunteering."

"Yes, I gathered that much. We don't like them for a reason. They're dangerous." Annabeth sat down on the edge of Malcolm's bed. "I don't want you to get hurt." Her brother remained quiet. "You know, if you got a boyfriend he might back off."

"Boyfriend?" Malcolm looked at Annabeth.

"Don't play dumb." Annabeth smiled softly. The son of wisdom returned it. He loved his sister; she always understood. "Is there anyone you had in mind?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Malcolm blushed.

"Oh."

"I don't know when, ok? It-it just snuck up on me and now…" Malcolm buried his face in his pillows.

"Well…don't, ok? He's…they're…just look at their father." Annabeth absently combed her fingers through his hair. "He's only toying with you."

"I know. I won't fall for it."

"Good!" Annabeth kissed his head. "Get some rest. You have to be up early for rehearsal."

"Don't remind me."

~o-o-o~

Malcolm refrained from pouting. They were doing a dress rehearsal the night before the show. He was extremely displeased. He currently wore a floor length, powder blue, satin ball gown. To his surprise, the dress came up to his neck and even had a half-turtleneck neckline. The sleeves were tight and t-shirt like. He had a silver tiara on his head and full length white satin gloves. The son of Athena was thoroughly annoyed, to say the least.

"Aren't you pretty? I must admit, the blue was a good choice." Malcolm glared at Will. The son of Apollo dressed in royal looking clothes, something akin to clothing worn in medieval times. His colouring was predominantly navy blue and he had a gold crown on his head.

"I hate you."

"Sure you do." Will winked.

"Places, places!" Kayla called.

"We want a full run-through, so no screw ups!" Lacy added. Malcolm lifted his gown and took his place on stage. The sooner this was started, the sooner it was over and he could get out of this ridiculous dress.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Malcolm asked. He and Will were on stage, alone.

"You sparkle brighter than anything in the sky."

"Stop it." Malcolm bashfully looked away. The stage started to darken.

"Nico, it's not time yet." Kayla growled to the son of Hades. He was doing the special effects alongside Austin.

"It's not me." Malcolm looked around. He grunted when his feet when up from under him, but he didn't fall. For a split second he thought it was some sick joke Will planned, until he caught a look at the guy holding him. He wore Ancient Greek armour. There was something familiar about his features. Malcolm hadn't seen him exactly, yet he recognized him. The son of Athena was seated on this stranger's lap on a horse.

"Worry not, princess," The stranger spoke. "I'll save you from the evil prince."

"Achilles?" Malcolm looked at Will. His eyes were narrowed at the man. "Let him down."

"Hah!" Achilles grinned at Will. "And let you have such a beauty? You? A bastard of that wretched sun god? I think not."

"But-" Achilles kicked his horse and the creature took off running. They must have shadow travelled, because within seconds they were off at who knew where.

"Are you alright?" Malcolm glared.

"NO! You just kidnapped me!" Malcolm forced himself off the horse. "We were doing a play!"

"You're not a princess."

"NO! I'm a fucking guy, for starters." Malcolm snapped. "My mother is the wisdom goddess. I'm just a demigod."

"Ah! You are the child of Athena? That's wonderful. But, why does the son of Apollo love you then?"

"He _doesn't_. He's just mocking me." Malcolm gritted. "Where are we? And how are you alive?"

"When the Doors of Death were opened, I left the Underworld. I didn't join mother. I just wanted to quietly live out my life that the sun god cut short. Until I saw you. You are rather striking."

"Save it." Malcolm picked up his dress. "Tell me where we are so I can get home."

"Why do you want to leave?"

"Because…" Malcolm tensed. He knew the myth, what had happened to Troilus when the boy had refused Achilles' advances. "Because I…I have…to…"

"I would hate to see such a beauty leave." Malcolm cautiously looked back. Achilles was looking at him and Malcolm was certain he was being mentally undressed by the warrior.

"You know what? This place looks beautiful. I'd love a tour."

"Of course." Achilles offered his arm, smiling charmingly. The son of Athena accepted it and they walked slowly, exploring the island. Malcolm quickly noted they were on an island, remote, and if the clear blue sky and lack of mortals was any indication, this was probably in the Sea of Monsters. "I'm quite fond of your mother." Achilles informed. "But I was under the impression she was a maiden."

"She is." Malcolm replied. "I'm a…brain child." He answered softly. "I'd rather not talk about it. Can we rest? It's really hot and this dress is…"

"Did you need help taking it off?" Malcolm glared.

"No." Malcolm huffed and sat down. Achilles sat with him.

~o-o-o~

Will felt his blood boil. Achilles, that damned mortal, kidnapped _his_ Malcolm?

"Did that just happen?" Lacy murmured.

"I think so." Austin commented. "What do we do?"

"We find him." Will snarled viciously. "Rachel? Rachel!" The son of Apollo ran to the Oracle. She eyed his costume.

"Hi Will."

"Malcolm was just kidnapped by Achilles. We need to get him back."

"WHAT?!" Will was slammed into. He blinked up at Annabeth who had her knife drawn and pressed to his throat. "How could you let that happen?!"

"I didn't plan it!"

"Oh, you didn't convince Drew to charmspeak Malcolm into volunteering to be the princess in that stupid play?"

"It's not stupid! Besides, writing is of way more use than your mother's dumb weaving!"

"What about wisdom and strategy?"

"If there was peace we wouldn't need it! Get off me." Will pushed the daughter of Athena off. "I am not letting that blasted dead Greek fucker take _my_ princess." Will pointed at Rachel. "Now give me a prophecy to save him!"

"Your princess?" Kayla sing-sang, much to the annoyance of her older brother. "I thought you were just playing with him…or were all those lies meant to convince yourself?"

"I-I meant-because of the play!" Will cried. "Please, Rachel!"

"It doesn't work like that."

"So what, we're supposed to just leave my brother in Achilles' grubby hands?" Annabeth gritted. "You know he's a super pervert right?"

"And Malcolm looked hot in that dress, we need to hurry!" Will added. Annabeth shot him a glare before they both stared at the Oracle.

"Ok! I…" Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm trying…something is trying to reach me but it's being blocked."

"Awe shoot." Will looked away. It figures his father would pull something like this.

"I could have a look." Everyone turned to Octavian. The augur looked bored.

"Do it." Annabeth threw a stuffed toy at the augur. Where she got it from nobody knew.

"Tch, I'm not-" Octavian flinched when his toga was grabbed. Will lifted the skinny teen.

"What was that?" Will bit out.

"I'll look right away." The son of Apollo dropped the augur.

"That's what I thought."

~o-o-o~

Malcolm slapped the hand that went for a grope. Achilles grunted.

"What?" The warrior rubbed his hand. Malcolm smoothed out his dress. It was spotted with dirt now, but that was expected. The teen refused to take it off.

"Don't touch me."

"Why not?"

"We just met two days ago. I'm not going to let you grope me."

"Tch, your modern customs are strange and lengthy."

"So are our lives." Malcolm replied. His head was turned gently by a finger on his chin. Achilles' intense green eyes were transfixed by Malcolm's stormy grey, yet the demigod couldn't help but think he liked blue better.

"Your eyes are mesmerizing." Achilles whispered. "Like pools of liquid silver…" He leaned closer. The teen put his finger to the warrior's lips.

"That's very sweet of you. I'm hungry."

"Mm…" Achilles left to get Malcolm food. The son of Athena leaned his head on his hand. Someone had _better_ be coming, or heads would roll. "Here." Achilles returned. He had nothing in his hands.

"Is…it invisible?" Malcolm asked. Achilles dropped his tunic. Malcolm openly gaped at the gesture. He eyed the warrior, who had a very handsome body but the child of Athena wasn't turned on by the forward gesture or the man himself. "Mm, tempting, I'll pass."

"I don't have to feed your pretty lips." Malcolm gulped. Achilles was smirking. Malcolm took off. Fortunately for the son of Athena, Achilles had to pull his clothes back on before he could chase the teen. Unfortunately, Malcolm was wearing a floor length dress that was hard to run in. He wasn't wearing heels. The original design had him wear them, but they would have made him too tall according to Drew, so he got to wear flats. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

"Damn this dress to the pits of Hades." Malcolm cursed. He should have just worn the stupid pink one…Malcolm yelped when he fell. He heard a rip, and glanced back to find his dress caught and tearing. The son of Athena quickly yanked, tearing off some of the dress before he scrambled to his feet and started running. The colour of the dress also meant he stuck out in the forest. He would abandon the dress altogether if he didn't think the obnoxious clothing would slow Achilles down should the warrior catch him.

"HAH!" Malcolm grunted when he was slammed into and sent to the ground. Achilles hovered over him, smirking and panting.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"You will be." Malcolm found a blade pressed to his throat. "Now…" The older Greek examined the dress. "How do I take this bloody thing off?" His hands grabbed and touched the fabric over Malcolm's chest.

"If you pass me the knife, I'll show you." Achilles glared. "Look, this is, erm, flattering, but I…"

"Tell me now. I want to see you." Malcolm slowly lifted his hands to the back of his neck. Achilles licked his lips.

"Will you let me sit up so I can undo it?" Malcolm asked. Achilles leaned back but kept the knife at Malcolm's neck. The son of Athena moved his arms, keeping his motions slow. "Sorry, there are a lot of buttons." Malcolm smiled sweetly. Achilles grunted.

"Yeah-" Malcolm moved his elbow full force into the warrior's jaw. Achilles dropped the knife and fell back, holding his head in pain. Malcolm snatched the knife and took off. Once he put some distance between himself and Achilles, Malcolm cut some thread and left what looked like a trail through the forest. He quickly backtracked and took off down a different route, cautious of leaving evidence. Once he was certain he was hidden, Malcolm slid to the floor and caught his breath as he did his dress back up. If Achilles caught him again, his only option would be to fight, and the son of Athena doubted he stood a chance. The warrior had the Achilles' curse and although he knew the weakness, Malcolm only had a knife. In combat wearing this getup the demigod didn't think he'd be able to strike him. "That was quite the trick, Malcolm!" Achilles' voice rang through the forest. The son of wisdom's breath hitched. "When I find you, I'm going to have to punish you! You naughty boy!" Malcolm held his knife, armed and ready. He wouldn't go down without a fight. "Malcolm! Come out come out wherever you are!" The demigod kept his breathing level and remained attentive. Judging from his voice, Achilles was about thirty metres to his right. "I'm going to enjoy you…" The words sent a chill down Malcolm's spine. Achilles sounded like he was moving away, but it could also be a trick to lure the wisdom goddess' son out. He flinched when he heard a twig snap to his left. How?! Malcolm clutched the hilt until his knuckles turned white. He turned his eyes and saw…boots? Malcolm grabbed the leg. Will looked down and smiled. The son of Apollo's mouth was covered before he could speak.

"Achilles is looking for me!" Malcolm whispered harshly.

"We can get him if you trust me." Will held Malcolm's gaze, his breath barely above a whisper. Malcolm chewed his lip. He felt hugely conflicted by the statement. Trust Will? The demigod had said that he shouldn't be trusted. His eyes however…

"Ok." The son of Athena agreed. Will smiled.

"Get his attention. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Malcolm closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of lips against his own. He closed his eyes again quickly and returned the soft kiss, but Will kept it short. Malcolm huffed but opted to walk a few metres and then faked a fall. The sooner this was done, the sooner he could get out of the dress.

"Ouch!" He cried out.

"Hah!" Achilles' voice was triumphant. Malcolm started crawling, pretending he hurt his ankle. The teen yelped when Achilles came into view.

"Stay away!" Malcolm shouted and armed himself. Achilles was a blur as he quickly disarmed the teen. The demigod hadn't seen anyone move so fast since Percy in the Titan War.

"Now…" Achilles cut down the back of Malcolm's dress. The son of Athena felt fear fill him. Will had…was he…was this his game?

"No!" Malcolm screamed when the dress was torn off him. He was left in panties (those were part of the costume, who knew), white thigh high stockings and his black shoes. He tried to cover himself but the warrior gripped his wrists and pinned him.

"More clothing? It seems so excessive." Achilles commented and shifted Malcolm's wrists to one hand. The older Greek reached down for Malcolm's last bit of clothing when he froze. The demigod's breath came in short pants. Achilles released his grip and the son of Athena quickly crawled back. He saw an arrow sticking out of Achilles' heel. "Who…?" Achilles gasped. Will stared down at the warrior. His gaze was dark and hateful.

"A gentleman never forces anything on the person they wish to court." Will scooped a trembling Malcolm up in his arms. Achilles's last breath left him. The duo started out of the forest.

"I don't know what to say." Malcolm murmured.

"I'm sorry."

"Why do I-"

"No, I'm sorry." Will looked at Malcolm. His blue eyes were soft. "I never meant for you to get hurt."

"I'm…fine. Just a bit naked." Will set Malcolm down gently. He sloughed off his cape and draped it over the younger male's shoulders. "So…"

"I want you to be with me." Will stated. "And not just for…any stupid hate between our parents. I like you, a lot."

"I'm wearing women's underwear because of you."

"They look good." Will offered with a soft smile. Malcolm blushed and looked away. "But…you could always take them off."

"Perve!" Malcolm hit the son of Apollo. He gasped when he was caught and hugged close.

"Do you want to try?"

"Yes." Malcolm answered. "But! You better not try-hey!" The son of Athena gaped when he was goosed.

"It feels as nice as it looks…" Will commented, much to the embarrassment of the younger demigod.

"I'll break your arm if you don't let go." Malcolm warned. Will settled for lifting the son of wisdom. When they emerged from the forest, Annabeth rushed over and forced Will to release her brother so she could hug him.

"Are you ok?!" Annabeth screamed.

"That was right in my ear." Malcolm murmured. "And I'm fine. A bit…unsettled, but I'll be ok."

"I hope you apologized." Annabeth growled at Will. The son of Apollo nodded.

"I did, don't worry." Malcolm hugged the cape around himself when his sister let go.

"Nothing happened?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was soft and worried. Malcolm blushed.

"He tried." Malcolm felt dirty suddenly. Achilles' hold on his wrists and body…

"Let's get you back to camp." Will touched the son of Athena's shoulders lightly and it relaxed the younger male. Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed.

"Ahem." She yanked Malcolm from Will's reach. The son of Athena turned to his sister.

"Annabeth." Malcolm pulled away carefully and went to Will.

"You need to get dressed. Let's get out of here." Annabeth beckoned them.

~o-o-o~

Malcolm felt hugely relieved when they returned. He finally got to change his clothes and bathe. He heard rumours, of course. Kidnapping always spreads like wildfire. He was kidnapped by another man in a princess costume, of course kids are going to talk about it. The son of Athena didn't hate that. He didn't care about that.

"Mind of I sit here?" Malcolm shifted his gaze to find Will standing next to him. The son of Apollo had a hold on a chair. The grey eyed teen shook his head and Will sat. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Malcolm mumbled as he flicked a piece of paper between his fingers. A calculus textbook was on the desk, open, but Malcolm's paper was blank.

"You aren't really convincing."

"He grabbed me. He tried to grope me." Malcolm snapped. "You know what he did? He offered to 'feed my pretty lips' and if I didn't want that, well, he could feed something else, couldn't he? Sick fuck." The teen turned away. "If you hadn't shown up…" Tears built behind his eyes and he snapped them shut. The action didn't help any and he shed them anyway. "I don't even want to…to _think_ how…" Malcolm opened his eyes when Will slid his arm across his shoulders. Without hesitation the son of Athena hid his face against Will's collar.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Malcolm murmured. The Athena cabin door was thrown open. The two teens flinched away from each other. Annabeth glared darkly at Will.

"Get out."

"Stop it!" Malcolm shouted. He stepped between his sister and Will. "Just stop! Will couldn't have…" The son of Athena blinked. He _could_ have known. The son of Apollo had said so. Malcolm turned slowly, grey eyes meeting sky blue. "You knew."

"No, Malcolm, I swear." Will stood. "I would never have let that filthy man touch you. I hate him. A lot."

"You're not buying this are you?" Annabeth snapped. Malcolm reached out a cautious hand and set it on Will's chest.

"I am, actually." His sister stormed forward.

"How? Malcolm, you're smarter than that!"

"I am." Malcolm agreed. "That's why I know he's telling the truth. Achilles said he saw me." The teen shook his head and turned to the window. "Mom. Do you really care!?" The son of Athena shouted, his voice echoing in the cabin. "He almost raped me! You let him almost rape me!"

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Achilles said he saw me. There's no way he was hanging around Camp Half-Blood after he escaped the Underworld. Someone showed him. And the only person on this planet who would care is mom." The teen faced Will. "So…you want to try?"

"Absolutely." Will leaned down and pressed a light kiss on his lips. "I will never hurt you." He whispered. The son of Athena stepped forward so his lips brushed the older demigod's ear.

"Unless I want it, right?" The words caused the blue eyed demigod to shiver and hum. Annabeth slipped out of the cabin. Malcolm gripped Will's shoulders. "I guess you caught me." The teen murmured. The son of Apollo laughed.

"I think we caught each other." Malcolm smiled and they kissed.

~o-o-o~

_AN: For those of you who don't know, there's a version of Achilles' and Troilus' myth that Achilles made a move on Troilus. As a child of the Queen of Troy, Troilus turned him down so Achilles slaughtered him in his father's (Apollo's) temple._

_As for the pairing…I don't know. It just popped into my head. Will/Malcolm? Sounds like it could be fun to write and it was for the most part._

_Both Athena and Apollo tried to hinder the relationship. Apollo didn't want to see Malcolm saved so he stopped Rachel from getting visions. Octavian was still able to see because augurs are different from oracles. Athena led Achilles to Malcolm with the plan that Malcolm would see it as a plot against him by Will. That was the idea anyway._

_Insanity quote: Credit for that goes to Albert Einstein. I'd like to thank XMistressChaosx for mentioning it because I completely forgot to give credit!_

_HM_


End file.
